


blame

by misswritingobsessed



Series: one word prompts. [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance if you squint, Support, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: They both blamed themselves, but Mandy knew what she did and she knew they'd get through this too.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Series: one word prompts. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	blame

**Author's Note:**

> A little midnight writing after thinking about the earlier seasons. All mistakes are my own. I hope this is half decent.

“I made a choice, Jason.” 

“You hate DC, I know that, you know that. Hell, I am sure everyone knows that, Mandy.” 

Mandy nodded, that was true but it didn’t matter, she’d made her choice. She did it for the team, she did it for Jason - not that she would mention that right now. 

It was clear to see he blamed himself, but she didn’t. In her mind, she did what she needed to do and she would do it all over again if she needed to. 

Mandy stepped closer to where he was standing, taking his hand. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll fight for my job and on the weekends when I need a break I’ll come back here and you can supply the alcohol.” 

Jason sighed, “Fine, but.” He paused.

“But what?” Mandy urged him, already having some idea of what he was going to say.

“I’m pissed. I don’t like the idea of you not being there.” 

Mandy chuckled, determined not to make this some sad and angry conversation. “So you admit that you need me to save your ass?” 

Jason shook his head, “Not what I said, Mandy.” 

“But close enough.” 

Jason pulled her into a hug. “What alcohol do you want? For your weekend visits?” 

Mandy shrugged against his chest, “I don’t mind.” 

“Are you gonna want snacks as well?” 

“Of course!” 

Jason smiled before he kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Mandy.” 

Mandy lifted her head a little to look up at him.

“You guys are family, I’ll do what I need to, to make sure we all get home safe, even if that means a little staycation in DC.” 

“I blame myself-“ 

“-I don’t,” She cut him off. “It is what it is, and I’m sure I’ll be back in no time.” She didn’t know how much truth there was to her words but she refused to have them both be angry.

“Let’s grab dinner, my treat.” Jason said eventually.

Mandy nodded, “Sounds good.” 

Hand in hand like it was the most natural thing in the world they headed out to dinner. Both laying blame on themselves for what was about to happen, but they’d have weekends, they have beer and eventually, they’d go back to having each other in the moment outside the wire when they needed it most. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love for you to leave a review.


End file.
